Discovery!
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Takes place before even Tanaka is back at the house. A new master. Learning to be a proper butler. Sebastian has his work cut out for him. But as a demon he can handle it. But when he discovers a creature he's never seen before how will he react?


Discovery

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It had been a few days since he'd fully rebuilt his current masters home. He could of had it done in a few hours, but his master wanted everything to be as it was. And so everything had to be described to him in the utmost detail for him to be able to get it right. A 10 year olds drawings could only help so much. Now he was walking about the manor and adjusting tilted paintings. Checking for dust. And other things to ensure they were in their rightful place. His master had named him Sebastian, and he was to be the butler of this house. As a demon he wasn't fully sure what a butlers job was. But he would learn, and soon get everything down perfectly.

His new master was currently resting in bed. Oh how he loved when his master glared at him in distaste. Those eyes looking at him as if saying "I'll kill you someday." This simply made him giddy as he knew very well that his master was now stuck with him for his revenge.

They were the only two in the house. So there wasn't much for him to do at the current time. So he decided to go to the newly redone library and read up on the duties of a butler. He'd ensured a small section of the proper books were there so he could study them. Once he got there he picked off a book he'd been reading earlier off the shelf and opened it to where he left off.

"A butler's duty is to ensure the schedule of the house is never delayed." he read aloud as he took a seat in a recliner. "Any delays must be avoided, but should a delay happen it is a butlers duty to take responsibility and make proper adjustments." He kicked up a leg to the seat and crossed it beneath his other leg. He smirked after he read that line. His master had given him a new pocket watch with the family emblem on it for such a task. "A butler must see that the other servants are doing their duties. Punishment must be dealt should another servant be out of line." he read on. "Well there are no other servants so this one is rather pointless for the moment." he leaned back in the seat.

"A butler should sit properly in the upright position. His manners are an indication of his masters manners." he read on. Thinking for a moment. "But my current posture is an indication of my masters manners." he stated. But sat up properly in the seat anyway. He sighed as he did so as he wanted to sit lazily, but under his masters orders he was to be the perfect butler. So he had to do everything as a butler should. Even when no one was looking. "A butler may only think of his master, and live for his master." he continued. "It is usually permitted for a butler to have some downtime to be himself however." he finished the line. Blinking for a moment and reputting himself back in his lazy position. "Next time put that earlier." he whined.

A light sound could be heard from nearby. Sitting up again he listened abit more closely for the strange sound. He'd heard it again, and strained to see if he could indicate where it was coming from, but the sound stopped. "It seems some critter is running about the manor." he leaned back and put the book before his face once more. "Ooo benefits to being a butler." he started flipping the pages to the section. Reading on in silence until it was time to wake up his master.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel looked at his new butler in a grumpy manner. The demon had awoken him at eight in the morning. And he was not pleased. "Why are you waking me up so early?" he shouted as the demon was opening the curtains.

"My apologies young master, but you have a doctors appointment today at 11. If we're to make it on time, you must be up early."

"Tch, make him come here." he fell back into his pillows.

"I cannot, the doctor stated he had a rather busy schedule today, so we must go to him." he finished tying open the curtains. Then walked to his masters bed and held out his arms.

"I can get up myself." he slapped the demon's hands away.

"Alright, shall I draw you a bath before you have breakfast?"

"Yes, you idiot." he gritted his teeth as he moved his arm. It hurt horribly. Getting up was a difficult task.

"As you wish." he bowed and walked into the bathroom. Filling the tub with the appropriate temperature of water. He giggled when he heard his master fall with a thud to the floor. Turning off the water he walked back into the room and saw his master glaring at him from where he sat. "Shall I help you young master?" he offered.

Ciel mummured something that made the demon grin.

"What was that young master I didn't quite hear you?" he leaned over as if to attempt to hear, though he heard his master quite clearly.

"I SAID YES YOU POMPUS ASS!"

"How mean, I was just trying to understand you." he pretended to pout. Picking up his master and carrying him to the bathroom.

"Well do a better job of it!" he lifted his arms when Sebastian put him to sit on the tubs edge so he could remove his night shirt.

"Well young master it will help me if you didn't mumble. Mumbling is very un noble like." he smiled as he lowered his master into the tub. "There...all better?"

Ciel growled as he lowered himself into the tub. "Yeeessss..." he steamed.

"Now then would you like the lavander or vanilla soap?" he asked.

"Just pick one!"

"Alright." he grabbed a random bottle. Pouring some on a cloth and started scrubing his master.

"OWWW WHAT'S IN THAT SOAP? ACID?" he pulled his arm away from the demon.

"No. It's vanilla." he replied. "It probably stings your wounds, but bare with it. You must be clean." he regrabbed his masters arm and scrubbed again. He could see his master cringing in pain every time he scrubbed over a wound. He was actually being rather gentle, but the wounds were horrible and even the lightest touch would cause pain. But his masters pain was causing him great enjoyment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The trip to the doctors office had been horribly boring. There was hardly anything to look at. The smells of the city was horrible to his sensitive nose. But the doctors office smell was worse. He gagged as his nose was assaulted with the mixture of medicine smells and sterlizers. Putting his handkerchief did little to aid in the matter.

"Now then Earl please say "Awww"" the doctor asked.

"Awwwww" Ciel opened his mouth as the doctor inspected his mouth.

"It seems the cuts in your mouth have healed quite nicely." he stepped back so Ciel could close his mouth. Removing his gloves he picked up a writing pad. "I still recommend bed rest for the time being however." he wrote something and tore the paper handing it to Sebastian. "Get him these medicines, they'll help with the pain."

"Certainly sir." he stated politely as he took the paper. Then started helping his master get redressed.

"Make sure he eats plenty of vegetables." he smiled. "It'll help him grow big and strong."

"Of course sir." he replied as Ciel was pinching his arm in defiance.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was walking on shakey legs down the sidewalk as his butler followed close behind. "Honestly, to embarrass me in such a manner."

"All I did was agree you should eat more vegetables young master." he spoke with abit of humor in his voice. "You are after all at an age where you should be eatting them to grow."

"Silence you!" he pointed his cane at the demon. This caused the demon to giggled at his masters antics.

"What was that?" he stated as he started looking around.

"What was what?" he lifted a brow.

"I heard something." Sebastian shifted to look around. "There it is again!" he walked abit ahead of his master and turned into an alley. Ciel attempted to follow as best as he could.

When he caught up he found his butler kneeling near a box. His head was tilted as he was looking inside it with curiosity. "You idiot you left me behind!" he stated as he was a few feet away.

"Young master what are these?" he simply asked.

"What are what?" he responded.

Putting his hands into the box he pulled something out of the box. "These." he held it at his master. Ciel promptly sneezed several times.

"Get that away from me! My allergies..." he sneezed again. "I'm allergic to cats!" he stepped a few feet away from the demon.

"Cats?" he held the kitten in his hands. "What are cats? Are they a type of dog?"

Ciel was rubbing at his nose with his handkerchief as he raised a brow at the demon. "No, a cat is a cat. It's a feline. Don't you have cats where your from?"

"No." he simply stated as he put the kitten back in the box. "Are they rare?" he asked in a child like manner. His curiosity was peaked.

"No. They are common in this world." he responded.

"I see." he stared in the box. There was two kittens inside. Mewing at him as they wanted food. He put a hand inside the box and was petting them. Smiling as they purred and rubbed against his hand. One kitten was orange, while the other was grey. There actions were mesmerizing to him. And brought him a sense of calmness he hadn't felt before. "There so cute."

"As cute as they are, i'm allergic, we aren't taking them home." he stated.

"They seem abandoned." he stated. "What shall we do about them young master?"

"Leave them. It's not our problem."

"They seem so small to be left alone." he stated.

"That's because they are kittens...babies."

"Then...shouldn't that be all the more reason to do something?" he asked as he looked at his master.

"There mother is probably nearby." he stated. But no sooner had his statement had left his lips, had a large grey cat come running past him and jumped into the box. "See, what did I tell you."

Sebastian saw she had a fish in her mouth and was feeding it to her babies. She didn't seem bothered to have him near her children. "I see." He stood up. He decided he was going to learn some more about cats when they got home.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was like a child as he read the various books on cats. He found there was various species of the breed. All in different shapes and sizes. And even different colors. Cats were amazing creatures to him. And he wished he could keep one in the house, as he discovered cats were also kept as pets. When he'd asked if there was a cure for allergies, his master had pretty much figured out what he wanted and said there wasn't a cure and no cats were to be in the house. He was exceedingly disappointed, but understood. Even as the days passed by he wished he could keep a cat. But it didn't matter. He had other priorities to take care of.

Currently he was in the side garden of the house. He was pruning the plants of dead leaves and ensuring they were getting enought water. Pouring some water over a plant that seemed like it particularly needed some water he was given a howl, and a creature jumped out from under the plant. "What?" he looked at the creature, and saw it was a black cat. The cat shook hastily to dry her wet fur. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I most certainly didn't mean to soak you." he went over to her. She hissed at him for a moment when he got near. "My humblest apologies." he bowed to her. Though on the inside he was squeeling with utter delight. There was a cat in the garden, and he didn't know where it came from, but it pleased him greatly. "Allow me to make it up to you." he offered the cat. Who looked at him confused.

Digging into his pocket he pulled out some crackers he was going to give to the crows. Holding out his hand to the cat. She hesitantly and cautiously walked over. Sniffing at his hand before taking a cracker and eatting one. He smiled as she felt abit more confident to grab a second and devour it. Slowly with his other hand he lowered it to pet her. She purred in delight as she got petted, and even went after the final cracker in his hand. "Your so soft." he stated. "And you seem to be female." he finished. But noted she was rather skinny compared to the cats he'd seen days ago. "You must be starving." he picked her up after she finished the cracker. "I shall bring you something good to eat." he told her, noting her paws were a delightful pink. She looked at him abit confused for a moment. Even as he put her down. "I'll be right back." he told her. And upon entering the house he rushed to the kitchen eagerly, and cooked up some eggs for her, he scrambled them so they'd be easy to digest. Once he was finished he put them in a bowl and ran back. He'd done this in all in the course of a few minutes, as he didn't want the cat to leave.

"Here you are." he placed the dish before her. "Eat up. There's plenty more where that came from." he smiled.

She meowed at him and proceeded to eat the meal offered to her.

"Hey now, don't eat too fast or you'll get a stomach ache." he told her. His fingers were just twitching as he wanted to pet her. But he'd read in a book it was pets to allow cats to eat without touching them. She finished her meal rather quickly and went over to him, much to his delight and started rubbing her body against his legs. "Your so amazing." he stated to her. "I wish I could keep you in the house." he started scratching along her back. Watching as her backside raised. "Ohhh." he was interested. "I've never seen a creature do that before." he kept scratching. He thought it was so adorable.

"Well I have to go now." he said with some disappointment. "Bye bye." he waved at her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next few days Sebastian was feeling rather eager just to even see a cat. Cats were so new to him. And he was high unaccustomed to them. So his actions towards cats was much like a childs. Today his master and he were going to the town to shop for groceries. And he couldn't leave his master unattended.

"Young master, there are some almonds at that stand. May I procure some? There's a recipe I wanted to try that requires them." he asked.

"For the 100th time Sebastian just buy whatever you damn well need. Stop asking!"

"I just wanted to make sure it was alright young master."

"Your the cook, you know what you need. Just get it."

"As you wish young master." he proceeded to check on the almonds. They were on sale, 3 pounds for 4 pennies. He looked at the amount they had to offer and then walked back to his master. "Young master...?" he called to him.

"What?" Ciel replied annoyed from his seat on the carriage.

"How much should I buy?" he asked. He wasn't sure how often his master would do shopping trips for groceries.

Ciel facepalmed himself in aggrivation. "Just buy in bulk!"

Sebastian looked at his master abit confused. "Umm...how much in bulk?" he asked. Clearly his questions were getting them no where.

"Enough for a month or so!" he threw a tantrum. The demon's idiotic questions were aggrivating to him.

Sebastian blinked at his master several times. 'Does that mean the house goes shopping for groceries once a month?' he pondered. But when back to the stand. "Excuse me." he spoke to call the vendor.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to buy all your almonds." he pointed to them.

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure sir? That's about twenty pounds of almonds."

"It's fine."

"Well...alright then." he started bagging Sebastians order in a cloth sack. "Is there anything else you'd like?" he asked.

"Hmmmm." he looked over the mans produce. "Well those walnuts look rather appetizing. I'll take those too."

"All of them?"

"Yes please." he smiled.

The man stopped what he was doing for a moment and clasped Sebastians hands in his own. "Oh...thank you kind sir." he cried joyfully. Which Sebastian didn't understand why his purchase made the man so happy. Paying for his purchases, which consisted of the twenty pounds of almonds and ten pounds of walnuts, he walked back to the carriage.

"What are those?" Ciel pointed to the sacks.

"Almonds and Walnuts." he replied. "Oh i'm sorry young master, I should of asked if I could get the walnuts shouldn't I?"

"No. I was asking just to ask because I was curious."

"Oh." he blinked, as he put them in the carriage. "Well honestly young master I wasn't sure how much to get, so I just bought them all. Was that okay?"

"It's fine." Ciel stated as if he were bored. "The more you get now the better, it'll save on later trips."

"You certainly do not like coming to town do you young master?" he smirked.

"No I do not."

"Well I can honestly understand why, it's so noisy here." his eyes caught the attention of something in the distance.

"Indeed." Ciel replied. "Sebastian get some..." he turned to see his butler was gone. He could swear he could see a dotted outline of where he once stood.

"KIIIITTTTTTTYYYYY!" came the demon's shout from a good ten feet behind Ciel. Ciel turned abruptly and looked at his butler in shock with wide eyes. People were gawking and staring as they saw the demon cuddling with the stray cat. Some were snickering, while others were as embarrassed as Ciel was. Ciel covered his face with his hands.

"Oh god..!" he hoped no one saw that he was his butler. But this proved to be wishful thinking.

"Sir..." A man walked up to where he sat on the carriage. "Your butler seems to be...ahem" he coughed. "Shall I grab him for you?"

"No...it's okay." he spoke through his hands.

"Are you sure sir? He doesn't seem to be going any further."

"I'm sure..." he spoke as he prayed his face wasn't red with embarrassment. Lowering his hands he turned to see the man speaking to him was a fellow noble. Turning some more he saw his butler squishing the cats paw in delight. "SEBASTIAN GET YOURSELF BACK OVER HERE NOW! AND LEAVE THE CAT OVER THERE!"

It dawned on Sebastian what he was doing. He slowly, yet hesitantly, put the cat back on the ground to prolong his hold of the animal. The cat ran off quickly, even as he stood to compose himself. Dusting himself off as he walked back to his master. "My apologies young master. The cat was just so exceedingly cute." he smiled.

Ciel gave him a disgusted look, then it became angry. "You embarrassed me and yourself! What do you have to say?"

Sebastian's smile seemed to grow on his face. "The cats paws were nice and squishy. Just like a soft pillow."

Ciel wacked him upside his head. "Finish grocery shopping you moron!"

"Of course my lord." he proceeded to a fruit stand. Though his eyes were twinkling as he was exceedingly delighted at how squishy the cats paws were.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It had been a week since the incident at the market. His master had been exceedingly peeved for a few days, but soon let it go. He was going to the side garden, as it was a weekly routine to tend to it. He opened the door and removed the weeds and such first.

"Meeww." came a call from behind him.

He turned and saw her. "Oh my!" he was surprised. He thought for sure she'd of left. "Why hello there." he said to her as she rubbed herself against his legs. "Oh you look simply famished." he said to her. "Let me give you something good to eat." he went into the house, making her a more suitable meal this time of chicken broth, rice, some chicken, and carrots. Taking it outside he gave it to her and she ate it happily. "I wasn't aware you were still here. My apologies." he told her. "I'll be sure to come here atleast once a day then." he told her. She seemed to understand his words as she stood on her hind legs when she was done eatting to put her front paws on his knees. Meowing at him eagerly. He picked her up and hugged her while petting her. Moaning in delight as he still loved how exceedingly soft she was. "Cats are truly amazing." he stated as he rubbed his face against hers. Eager to learn more about them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I've been having alot of convos with Fetus for Brunch on cats lately. So I thought. Well...how would Sebastian react at seeing cats for the first time? So I decided to write a fic on it even though I know I should be working on my other fics. xD I'm sorry, this was too cute to pass up! Though what's funny is while writing this I had images of Fetus's cat Spooky going through my mind. xD Oh man, I haven't even seen the cat irl and she's already in my brain lol._

_I hope you all enjoyed this fic. =) Reviews and Comments appreciated._


End file.
